A Kiss
by Tsuma-chan
Summary: “What.. did.. you.. do.. to.. your.. petite.. soeur?” Sachiko spoke every word so as not to confuse the young woman. Sachiko x Yumi x Touko
1. Chapter 1

A/N My eight fanfiction. Holy sht! Someone should pay me!

Take this one with a pound of salt. It was a something something that jumped me. Actually it got way more juicy, so I turned it down a notch ;)

Anyhoo; here is, yet again, Yumi and Sachiko doing their thing. This time with a 'little' help from Touko ;D

**A Kiss**

It had just been a quick touch of lips. Why was she so upset about it?

But she just couldn't get it out of her mind. Every which way she turned, there was Yumi, waiting; with her happy smile, her adorable confused look, her big beautiful mocha eyes, and her soft, sweet, wet, lips. Argh!"

She should just never have given her a Valentine's present. She should have just forgotten the whole thing. But she had so wanted to give her Onee-sama something, anything really.

The two new blue ribbons for her hair were some she had been saving, maybe not specifically for this occasion but definitely for Onee-sama. But as the day had drawn nearer, she had had second thoughts about the whole thing. She didn't want to intrude upon Yumi and Sachiko's love. She saw how wonderful it was... She just, maybe, wanted... just wanted Onee-sama to know that she... that she was there too, maybe, a little.

She was being selfish she knew. Yumi gave her plenty of attention and time. She was a wonderful Onee-sama. She was the best Onee-sama one could hope for. It wasn't like that. She was just so frustrated. Frustrated that she didn't know what these feeling where and didn't know why she wanted... just wanted. Needed?

She had given the little present to Yumi almost at the end of the day, she had been going around with the silk wrapped box on her all day, feeling it get warmer and warmer as the day wore on. And when she had met Yumi alone on the landing between first and second floor in c-building, she had just suddenly whipped it out. Her cheeks had been so warm as she had said happy Valentine. And Yumi had been so happy, so so happy. Her whole face had been so beautiful. Beautiful... and when she saw the wonderful ribbons, she had had tears in her eyes, and she had thanked Touko profusely and then, and then she had kissed her, just a happy quick touch of lips before she had bolted for class yelling thank you once again. And she had just stood there. Chocked.

And now... now Touko couldn't sleep.

//-----------------//

"What did you do to Touko?" Sachiko looked inquiringly at Yumi.

"Huh?" Yumi looked at Touko in the kitchen area. "Why, Onee-sama? Is something wrong" She looked at Touko with sudden concern.

"She gets all flushed and fidgety around you. It has been like that all day" Sachiko looked at Yumi, then back at Touko who was washing up.

"Did something happen yesterday?" She asked.

"Happen?" Yumi looked at her with eyes deep in thought.

"Well... it was Valentine's Day, and she did give me those wonderful ribbons I'm wearing." She looked at Sachiko pointing to her pigtails. "Maybe it's seeing me actually wear her present that has her a little emotional?"

"Hmm, I wonder... You did say thank, did you not?"

"Of cause Onee-sama, I gave her both a hug and a kiss and told her I was very happy. And I really am. I have never had ribbons this wonderful before."

"You kissed her!?" Sachiko exclaimed with big eyes.

Yumi looked at her quizzically.

"Yes. It was just a kiss to say thank you. She did go to all that trouble. They are from France you know. Just look at them" And Yumi pointed at her pigtails again "Aren't they just wonderful?"

"You kissed her!?" Sachiko's eyes hadn't exactly gotten any smaller.

"Onee-sama... are you sort'a kind'a jealous?" Yumi started a good leering grin.

"Jealous?" Sachiko was frozen with a weird twitch in her eye.

"Will you relax Onee-sama? It was just a kiss. There's no harm in a kiss. It's a show of affection and appreciation. And I really do appreciate her efforts... Besides" Yumi chuckled and leaned in to Sachiko. "I have more than enough appreciation for one person you know."

Sachiko gave in and calmed down a bit. They had been mulling over papers a few minutes when Sachiko broke the silence,

"I don't like being jealous."

Yumi stopped and looked at her stupefied. Then broke in a splitting laugh.

//-----------------//

"I don't know what to give you for White Day?" Yumi looked up at Touko, who was pouring tea.

Touko sat the pot down. "Why?"

"Well you gave me those wonderful ribbons, and I want to repay you with something really nice too..."

"No, I meant; Why are you asking me?" Touko looked at her incredulous.

"Come on Touko!? Anything. I'm just a complete blank. Pleeease, I will do anything?"

"Anything?"

"Yes"

"Then I want a kiss."

For two seconds the rose mansion was completely and utterly silent. Then Yumi slid her chair back and stood up. She gently took a step towards Touko, breaking her personal boundary. She slowly, gently cupped the girl's cheek with one hand, and slid her other hand gently around her. From the back, she pressed, so Touko's abdomen was pressed against her own. Then she leaned in for a slow, soft kiss. And when she separated, it was just for the tiniest fraction of a second before she kissed again, and again. And as she felt and heard Touko parting her lips and let out a small moan, she went deeper, letting Touko taste her. And for each time, the kisses were more passionate, open, and more demanding. When Yumi finally did break off, minutes later. Their lips were red and swollen, and their cheeks flushed.

"How was that?" Yumi asked softly, gently.

Touko didn't say anything, but blinked a few times as her eyes began to focus again, she just looked at Yumi.

Yumi smiled gently, caressed Touko cheek ones and said "I'll take that as a yes? Good, why don't I give you one of those on White Day and that will be my thank you for the ribbons then." Yumi turned, and sat back down.

"Oh! There's no more sugar Touko. Would you mind getting some for the tea?"

//-----------------//

"What's with Touko today? She all flushed and fidgety and...! Yumi!?" Sachiko snapped around with big eyes.

"Huh!" Yumi looked up from her homework. It was math and somehow she was grateful for the intrusion.

"You didn't!?" Sachiko was looking at her with larger-than-life eyes and her pencil suddenly snapped in two.

"O-Onee-sama?"

"What.. did.. you.. do.. to.. your.. petite.. soeur?" Sachiko spoke every word so as not to confuse the young woman, who apparently seemed rather confused at the moment.

Yumi looked at her with big eyes. "O-Onee-sama?" And she looked over at Touko in the kitchen corner. She looked back at Sachiko as if not comprehending. "Onee-sama? She looks just fine to me?" She blinked a few times.

"Have you kissed her again?" Sachiko's voice was dripping ice.

"Oh, yes." Yumi made a little sigh as if being sad, because; if that was all One-sama wanted, she had to get back to her math already.

"Yumi!" Sachiko kicked her under the table.

Yumi looked up in chock "Y-Yes!"

"You can't just go kissing your petite-soeur all the time!" She looked as if she was ready to smack Yumi in the head with all fifteen hundred pages of school safety regulation she had in front of her.

Yumi looked at her incredulous for a second, then broke out in a leering grin. You don't seem to have any problems with it, and she winked at Sachiko.

Sachiko seemed encapsulated in glue, only thing moving was a twitch in her right eye.

"Onee-sama-love please. Hove many times before we became a couple didn't we show affection towards each other? A kiss on the cheek, the forehead, a hand. Listen, Love of my life. I also have deep affection towards my petite soeur, and I also want to be able to show this to her..." And she raised her finger when she saw that Sachiko wanted to butt in. "in what ever small way I see fit. That means; I decide if I can kiss my petite soeur. Not you, me."

Sachiko seemed to think a second. "You are doing this to make me jealous again...?"

"No Onee-sama. She got her kiss because she deserved one. Sometimes Touko actually does something nice, and this time it was really nice. Now, read your regulations. You can have 'your' kiss tonight." And Yumi beamed her a smile.

They had been sitting for just a minute when Sachiko asked "I really can't decide?"

"No love, you really can't decide." And Yumi laughed.

//-----------------//

"Are you ready for your kiss Touko?" Yumi asked softly

Touko just stopped. Body, mind and soul.

"Today is White Day. The day of your present." Yumi smiled amicably and put down her pen.

"Or did you perhaps change you mind?"

Touko snapped out of her unconscious state. "No." She said very low, looking down. Her cheeks were crimson.

"Very well then. And where would you like me to kiss you Touko?"

Touko's head snapped up, and she looked at her with very big eyes, she blinked a few times. "W-W...Where?..."She finally managed to croak.

"Yes" Yumi said and slid her chair back. She stood and walked slowly over to Touko. Then she raised her hand and cupped her cheek. She leaned in a bit, looking her in the eyes.

"Where... would you like me to kiss you Touko?" She almost whispered the words, with only a few inches between them.

A second went by, then another. And finally Touko managed another croak. "A...A-Anywhere you wish, O-Onee-sama" She swallowed.

"Ah..." Yumi spoke softly. "I see..." ...Then she took a step back and said briskly. How about the grove then? It's been a while since I was out there."

Touko just blinked a few times. Trying to get her mind straight. "Huh?"

"You said anywhere right? Let's go to the grove then. You can have your kiss there." And she turned for the door, leaving a confused Touko to catch up.

Entering the wooded area down behind the sports arena and the school grounds proper. They quickly found their way to the little secluded grove, with the big oak in the middle. Yumi had taken Touko's hand along the way, and they were walking hand in hand as they entered.

Yumi pulled Touko in close as they came to the tree, putting an arm behind her.

"O-Onee-sama" Touko was somewhat nervous. A walk like that, with a kiss like that on your mind all the way, seemed to make you a little nervous... and excited.

For a few seconds Yumi looked her deep in her eyes while caressing her cheek. Touko's eyes softened by the touch.

"Anywhere... you said?" as she Yumi leaned in a bit, running her nose ever so gently along Touko's cheek.

"Yes," Touko whispered, swallowed and wet her lips. "Anywhere."

"I see..." Yumi took Touko's earlobe in her mouth and bit gently. The action brought a small whimper from Touko and her eyelids began to close. Her breathing was shallow.

"Are you wet, Touko...?" The words were spoken so soft as to be mere flutterings in the wind.

Touko drew a quick breath and her eyes went wide for a fraction of a second. Then they mellowed. "Yes..." Her voice a rasp.

"I see..." Yumi placed her free hand, fingers spread, over Touko breast, and squeezed gently.

Touko moaned as her head flew back her eyes rolled back in her sockets "O-Onee-s..."

Yumi bit in to Touko's jugular before placing a big soft kiss on the spot, then let her tongue, lead her back to Touko's ear where she traced the rim.

"Where..." She whispered as she let the hand on Touko's back slide down.

Touko moaned deep before rasping "Anywhere, Onee-sama... Kiss me anywhere..."

Yumi placed small kisses along Touko's jaw line. About midway towards her mouth, Touko's head dropped back down as she desperately sought Yumi's mouth with her own.

Yumi welcomed her with big, hungry, giving kisses. Kisses there to saturate hunger and kisses there to ease need. The small moans from Touko in-between kisses told of her apparent arousal. Then as the kisses began to slow in intensity, so too did the feeling of desperation, and the kisses were nice, sweet, long and tender.

When Yumi drew back, she caressed the girl's cheek a few times. "That was very nice Touko" She said gently. She looked the girl lovingly in the eyes as she came to.

"I think I better go back first." She said with a little smile. "Just take your time." She cupped her cheek, and leaned in and gave her a little soft kiss. "Maybe you could think of something other than a kiss for Christmas" She whispered. Then she turned and left the grove.

Touko dropped in a heap. Her knees simply buckled under her.

//-----------------//

"You kissed her again!?"

"Well, it was the only thing she wanted for White Day"

//-----------------//

So? what about that Christmas present? Hurry on to chapter two, maybe, just maybe we find out ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"I-I..."

Yumi looked up from her papers, at Touko. Touko was sitting at the end of the table, at an arm length from Yumi. Just far enough away for them to not get their different paper mixed up.

Touko looked pale to Yumi, and a concerned pang ran through her. She quickly got out of her chair and bent next to Touko, pressing her forehead to Touko's.

"You don't have a fever? Are you alright Touko?" She looked her in the eyes with her big eyes deep in concern.

"I want to make love to you... to me... I mean...eh... I want to be with you, Onee-s..." Her words trailed out, as she gazed into the now surprised look in her Onee-sama's eyes, just a few inches from her own.

Touko suddenly had more colour in her head than could be suspected of a healthy person. She quickly looked down at her homework.

"My!" Was the first exclamation coming out of Yumi's mouth. It was followed by one more. "My!"

She shook the surprise, sending her pigtails flying. Then she knelt down, putting a hand on Touko's arm. "Touko?"

Touko seemed to be in a state of emergency. There is no way you just did that! Her insides were screaming. It had been almost a full month since the 'incident' in the grove. The kisses at White Day that had shown her a glimpse of heaven.

She had been feasting on the memories as if they were water in Sahara. But, it had just as much been the words of Yumi just before she had left her there: "Maybe you could think of something other than a kiss for Christmas?" The titillating words that could deliver her to heaven time and time again when she was alone at night. What she hadn't done with those words...

Touko was definitely gay. She had found out for sure already after the first time she had kissed Onee-sama. The feelings she didn't quite know what to do with before. Well, she certainly did now. And as she embraced her budding awareness, so to did her need to know and feel. The kisses had kept her going for a while, but now though...

And every day, as she was with Yumi, the woman of her dreams, her feelings and desperation grew. There was no way on Gods green that she was trying to split Sachiko and Yumi up. They loved each other with a passion not seen since Adam and Eve. No she just... She just wanted to feel a... tiny... fraction. And to do that, she wanted... no; had, to be with Onee-sama. Be with her for real.

But from there, to actually saying the words... She was feeling nauseous.

"Touko?" Yumi called her again, very gently.

Touko looked at her. Embarrassment burning bright on her cheeks.

"That's very sweet of you Touko. But you know that my partner is Onee-sama?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Onee-sama." Touko jumps to life. "I didn't want for you to break up or anything, I just..." She looks down, setting new standards for blushes. "I just want to be with you... once. Make love with you... once... Touch you... just once." the trail of her words found quicksand.

Yumi looks at Touko for a second. Then moves a few strands of her hair before she cups her cheek gently.

"Is that what you want for Christmas?" Yumi smiles gently.

The small nod as Touko finds her eyes is a little shaky.

"Why me Touko?" Yumi's eyes only holds affection and love. No hint of mirth or rejection.

"Because I love you... And... and I wanted my first time to be with one that I love." Touko tries not to let all her love and emotion flow through the plea in her voice. She simply doesn't do a very good job at it.

For a moment Yumi looks at Touko, then her words are spoken softly and carefully. "That might be a wish I cannot grant you Touko. Would you let me think about it for a bit?"

Touko manages a little nod.

//-----------------//

"She what!?"

"She wants to have sex with me dear. The stuff we do every night before you scream my name in pleasure?"

"Absolutely not!!"

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Why!?" Sachiko's voice hit falsetto.

"Honey, Onee-sama, listen to me carefully. I told her I would think about it. I haven't said yes, and I haven't said no."

"What's there to think about? You are my girlfriend!"

"Honey listen. The first time can shape a person's entire life. Right now she is worth nothing since she has no girlfriend, and all she does with her new awareness, is racing her mind around that and nothing else. In the end she might go and do something stupid with a complete stranger just to saturate her curiosity.

As her Onee-sama I would rather see her have a good first time, and ease her into adulthood without the scar this could bring her.

"It sounds as if you already made up your mind?"

"Well, maybe I did. But I want you to agree with me." Yumi made the move to lie completely on top of Sachiko, looking in her sapphire eyes.

"Look, she's family to both of us. If we weren't to help her in this, then who?"

"That just sounds... wrong, in every way possible.

"You know what I mean. She has no one Sachiko, but us."

"She is sooo not getting a Christmas present from me you know..."

//-----------------//

"I will grant your wish."

Touko didn't seem to comprehend. Then suddenly her whole being froze and her eyes went impossible wide.

Yumi smiled a little, and then bent to Touko's ear, whispering softly, "Does that please you, Touko?"

It took Touko two seconds to nod once.

"Good." And as if an afterthought. She leaned in and gave her a big, soft kiss. Then she winked at her and turned to open the door to the room.

"Gokigenyou everyone." She said as she walked in. She had let the door open for Touko as she hung up her coat.

"Yumi?" Sachiko said. "Why haven't you closed the door?"

Yumi looked at the door for a full second, then smiled gently. "I'm sorry Onee-sama. I just forgot." And then she gently closed the door, leaving the comatose Touko outside.

//-----------------//

"I think this is the first time I have ever been in your room?" Yumi looked around, rather curious about the private surroundings of her petite soeur.

"Y-Yes" Touko was standing very self-consciously behind the closed door.

Yumi turned and looked at her for a second before understanding.

She smiled at her gently. "Touko? Do you have a nice bath?"

"Huh?" Touko not quite following.

"A Bath? Somewhere nice to shower and wash?" It was a superfluous question. This place was big and probably had ten.

"Ah... eh, yes. This way" And she opened the door and opened the one right outside on the left, revealing a big roomy bathroom with both shower, tub and everything else you would expect from this place.

"Wonderful!" Yumi exclaimed. "Let's take a bath." And she dragged Touko inside.

"O-Onee-sama?"

Yumi turned and drew Touko in close. She held her long enough for her to feel some of the tension leave the girl. Then she leaned back a bit, and looked Touko in the eyes. Her hand went to cup Touko's cheek, and it didn't take long for the, by now, expected reaction, of Touko closing her eyes, leaning in to her palm.

"Touko?" Yumi said softly. Touko opened her eyes, slowly, her eyes a little glazed. Yumi caressed her cheek gently, then raised her hand to Touko's hair, and untied her ribbon, first one, then the other.

"Now you." Yumi had spoken softly, but after a split-second Touko raised her hands and a little shakily did the same with Yumi's.

Then Yumi began to slowly unbuttoning Touko's shirt. When she had all the buttons loose, Touko helped her get it off. It dropped on the floor.

"Now you. Yumi said softly. And a little fumbly, Touko did the same. Yumi then gently took her in so she could get her arms around to open her bra, she whispered in Touko's ear, "You too". And as they parted, they too, fell to the floor.

Touko had beautiful small breasts, but not quite measuring up to Yumi's, being a year older and all.

Yumi reached up and stroked her cheek gently. "Feel my breast, Touko." Her voice; always gently, always soft.

Touko's eyes were glued as she ever so carefully reached up and cupped one of Yumi's breasts.

Yumi closed her eyes by the touch and let Touko feel, it only took a moment before she felt Touko cup the other as well. Yumi opened her eyes and slowly put her hands on Touko's. "How do they fell?"

Touko tried to speak but had to swallow. "W-Wonderful... They feel wonderful" Her eyes were the size of teacups.

Yumi smiled and gently put her hand on Touko's lower chest. She let it slide caressingly down to the edge of the skirt, and glide slowly around the rim until she could unbutton it.

Yumi bent in her knees and followed the skirt down. Then let her hands run on the outside of Touko's legs up until she reached the small white panties which she gently pulled down. She couldn't help but notice that they were almost soaked to the point of dripping, and smiled tenderly.

Yumi stood up. "Now you." And she felt Touko reach for her skirt, which dropped in a pile and then began pulling her panties.

"Touko?" The words soft. When Touko looked up at her, she smiled and said. "Gentle."

"I-I'm sorry, O-Onee-s..."

"It's okay Touko. Relax. Now take them gently, and pull them down slowly. That's right. There you go, and Yumi stepped out of the small soft blue panties of her own.

"Now then, why don't we start filling the tub while we take a warm shower?" Yumi smiled reassuringly.

The shower was nice, touchy and exploratory. Each one in turn, washing the other from head to toe. And as they climbed in the tub, there wasn't a single spot the other one hadn't touched. They lay in the tub for a long time, kissing.

Touko was timidly following a naked Yumi hand in hand to her own bed. Yumi climbed in and in a quick movement yanked her in and with and squeal and a laugh had her pinned underneath. Both girls were a little breathless as Yumi let her body slowly lie on Touko's. As the breathing settled down, Yumi was gazing into those eyes, so overflowing with love for her that she couldn't help but marvel and think; what ever did I do to deserve that?...

They kissed for a time, slowly, gently, until both girls felt completely at easy with the touch and nakedness of each other.

Yumi eased along Touko's cheek and bit her ear, then softly whispered "Where", making Touko laugh. It was a reference to the kiss in the grove.

"Anywhere." She smiled.

"I see..." Yumi kissed her a few times, burning holes in her wake on her way to Touko's breast.

"How about here?" She whispered, and kissed her breast softly.

"Yes..." Touko whispered as she let her head fall back in pleasure. "Anywhere..."

Yumi smiled and bit the nipple gently while squeezing the other breast. The sudden intake and slow moan spoke for itself. Yumi smiled and switched breast.

"How about here?" And kissed.

Touko's reply was more a whispering staccato of sounds than a word really, as her "A..ny..whe..re.."

After a little kissing and biting, Touko's breasts weren't really big enough to suckle, she let her tongue slowly lead the way to her belly button.

"And here?" Yumi was grinning through her kiss, as she felt Touko's sensitive skin, jerk a few times.

"Yes..." Touko's head came back, and they locked eyes. "Anywhere, Onee-sama" Her eyes were slightly glazed as Yumi then let the tip of her tongue let the way south.

To say Touko was excited and wet, would be an understatement. Her lips were already large and spread and her clit out and about, so to speak.

Yumi looked her in the eyes as she kissed the top of her vulva. "Here?" she whispered.

Touko's eyes were big as she nodded.

"And... here?..." Yumi kissed her just over the clit hood itself

"Kiss med there. Onee-sama." Touko was practically pleading.

Yumi smiled at Touko's zeal. "Here?" And with wet lips she kissed the clit gently.

Touko threw her head back, eyes rolling back and a deep sated guttural sound escaped her.

Yumi almost laughed. But instead she concentrated on the task at hand. She wanted this to be a first time Touko would cherish, so she used all her learning's from the time with Sachiko and went to work.

Staying dry was simply impossible as Touko was overflowing, and after a few minutes Yumi was looking like a messy eater. Touko on the other hand was having the time of her life. At least the part where she was conscious and not in some private paradise of hers.

Yumi had started off by tracing the labia ever so gently with her tongue, and for every trip from bottom to top she slowly used the toungue to part them a little further, until she had complete access. It was a dance of delicate movements around the clit and small kisses, to the deep exploratios with her tongue in the girl herself.

When Yumi finally eased two fingers slowly in, she did it with a teasing "Here". Touko just trust her chest in the air as she pressed her shoulder blades down. The sound coming from her had nothing to do with anything understandable, so let's skip that bit.

It didn't take long when Yumi first found a steady rhythm, reaching for the G'spot with two fingers every thrust. In a matter of minutes Touko came, and it was with a power Yumi couldn't have imagined. Her pelvis flew in the air, juices gushing, and her scream was one to wake up neighbours.

The climax of Touko lasted longer than anything Yumi had ever tried, and she felt quite envious.

And when it was all over Yumi eased her fingers out, and with a little kiss to the clit and thigh, she crawled out of bed. Touko reached for her arm.

"Don't worry, I just need to clean up" She smiled fondly at the spent girl.

Having done that she came back and laid down next the Touko.

"The girl you are going to end up with, are going to be sooo lucky" Yumi smiled and kissed her softly. "You were so beautiful."

"This... That was..." Touko was still flushed and slightly out of breath.

"Yes it was..." Yumi chuckled. "We need to change the sheets."

Touko blushed further "I-I'm sorry, Onee-sama..."

"Sorry?" Yumi drew her head back and looked at her quizzically. "What on earth for?"

"For the... for making the sheets...wet..." She looked away.

Yumi laughed. Which made Youko look back in surprise.

Yumi leaned back and plopped her head on Touko's chest. "Sweetie, it's a good thing. If I could make Sachiko come like that every night, I would."

"A good thing...?" Touko blinked a few times.

"Yes." And while they got out and changed the sheets, Yumi told her a thing or two about the woman's lower anatomy, and sex in general. When they snuggled back in bed, Yumi was underneath. They lay comfortable for a while, Touko halfway on top, resting her head on Yumi's chest.

"I wish this could be always..."

"Well, we are only halfway done." Touko smiled at the words, and crawled up so she was on top; she lowered slowly, and kissed gently and whispered.

"Where?" And they both screamed in laughter. But after that Yumi guided her through half of their love making by gentle soft words such as 'not there', 'that's right', 'now kiss gently' and so on and so forth.

And when time was right. Yumi made a make-belief orgasm so as not to disappoint the younger girl. It wasn't because she didn't do it right, it was simply because Yumi saved her climaxes' for someone else.

"Was that okay?" Touko asked nervously as she came crawling back up.

"Yes..." Yumi said a little out of breath "That was perfect." And Touko's face lit up in a smile as she snuggled down on top of her. For a time they lay in comfort, talking some, not talking some.

"Some say that true love making is the transition to adulthood." Yumi was fondly running her fingers through Touko's auburn tresses.

"That makes me a woman now?"

"Following that line of thought yes."

Touko turned her head slightly. Closed her eyes and and let the feel of Yumi's soft skin on her cheek, and the sound of her heart burn to memory.

"Will you stay?..." The words were nervous.

Yumi caressed Touko's cheek a bit. "Would you like that?" Her voice, soft, gentle.

"...yes..." And the tiniest of nods.

"Okay, just for tonight then."

And so they fell asleep.

//-----------------//

WHAT!!??

Well it is the only thing she wants for her birthday dear.

//-----------------//

Thank you for reading. It is now permited to throw hatemails, grandma' and rabid chihuahuas' at me. Or maybe a kiss and some lovin' via the comments ;)


End file.
